1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a perfluorinated sulfonic acid polymer membrane having a porous surface layer and a method for preparing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a perfluorinated sulfonic acid polymer membrane for use in various industrial fields, including fuel cells, gas separators, electrolytic cells, humidifiers, sensors, or the like, and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells are power generation systems generating electric energy through an electrochemical reaction between hydrogen as fuel and oxygen as oxidant. Such fuel cells may be classified into various types depending on operating temperature, etc. For example, fuel cells are generally classified into polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (PEMFC), direct methanol fuel cells (DMFC), or the like.
Electrolyte membranes are used in fuel cells. Electrolyte membranes may be formed of polymeric materials having proton conductivity, and serve not only as a path through which hydrogen ions generated at an anode by oxidation move towards a cathode, but also as an insulator by which an anode and a cathode are separated electrically from each other.
Typical examples of commercially available electrolyte membranes include perfluorinated sulfonic acid polymer membranes, usually known as Nafion membranes. The electrolyte membranes may be used in humidified systems, etc.